


For Your Eyes Only

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, XReader, dark side kink, fem reader - Freeform, kylorenxreader, muhahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ben,” You whispered. Suddenly, you regretted it. You were friends in some terms when in training in your younger years, and you had to admit, you missed Ben.</p><p>But, Ben was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Star Wars VII yesterday and im a giant slut for the dark side (like I wasnt before obviously) Also, I SUCK at titles... (and yes its 1D lyrics, whatev)
> 
> Similarly to my Gravity Falls xreaders, this is a one-shot only to blow off sexual steam.
> 
> Excuse any continuity errors, this is just porn ;)  
> Enjoy!!

Your restraints finally broke. Before Kylo Ren could blink, you grabbed his dark hair, burying your eager fingers in and tugged. You pulled him in tentatively close, feeling his heated neck against your cheeks, breathing in his distinct scent. It was rare to be with him like this.

“Ben,” You whispered. Suddenly, you regretted it. You were friends in some terms when in training in your younger years, and you had to admit, you missed Ben.

But, Ben was dead.

And, in that moment you thought you were going to be too.

You slowly let your quivering fingers let go, and your glassy eyes faced him with utter shame. He looked incredibly angry. You've seen him this way multiple times. You should be use to it, only you're not.

“Kylo. I'm Kylo Ren.” He gritted roughly behind his gritted teeth. Your voice was stuck in the depths of your throat. You felt paralyzed by his dark gaze.

You visibly shook, he noticed, smiling viciously in result. You wanted to apologize, you honestly did. You couldn't however. You were petrified. He scared you. He will never be the same, he won't ever be Ben.

You could never come to terms with that even now.

Frozen in Kylos grip, he leaned in, breaking you little by little as his warm body flexes under your touch. You missed being embraced by him. His gentle touches, sweet kisses, rich eyes, now consumed by hatred and greed.

You still loved him. Sadly, you weren't in love with the same person. Yet, you could never abandon his side.

His fingers around your hips was like a sharp edge of a knife, but it dulled eventually. Your heart that echoed in your ears calmed. You knew he did too. Nearly, you sighed in relief.

Maybe this once, he won't snap his teeth at you. Maybe he'll regain his senses.

“I'm sorry.” He muttered. He seemed honest, you'll never be sure. The only thing you cared about was his arms wrapping tightly around you.

Your blood was fizzing. Your tense figure actually sagged in his touch. You couldn't help it, you'll always be vulnerable when basking in his burning presence.

“I love you.” You assured.

He sank far and deep, and you had to be his anchor.

He stayed intently silent. It was simply you two; you wanted it to be like this for as long as you can keep it.

You arched back, looking down at him, your legs continuing it's tight constraint around his lap. “Go ahead.” You allowed him. You lifted your hand, grazing it upon his cheek, then lightly lining his lips. It was a predictable turn on.

Kylo looked down for a second, suddenly he blindly snatched your hand and flipped you, now with him above.

Your stomach fluttered wildly as you soaked in the view, the pit below igniting into flames; you welcomed the pleasurable sensation.

“Don't hold back.”

Kylo captured your lips, he ravaged and bit it for the longest time, his wet steamy tongue exploring your mouth, you knew later your mouth would be red like sin. Obviously, you hungrily kissed back, gasping apart for air you caught his eyes. Another sharp shot of pleasure struck you looking into his predator like stare.

Your state of mind was scattered.

He ripped his gloved hands and shredded the rest of his uniform apart. You equally did the same. He was much faster than you when he rapidly tackled you. He cupped your breasts from the opening of the shirt you didn't get to button down.

A raspy moan escaped your bruised lips as his mouth took no time to give attention to your neck and shoulders as he simultaneously and literally ripped the rest of your clothing. It drove you extremely insane when his steamy tongue rotate and flick the sensitive, pink bud.

You fell apart in his hands. He pushed and twisted his thick fingers into you. Your breath hitched and you loudly gasped as you rode his long fingers, moving in and out of you deliciously. Then, his tongue flicked your clit swiftly. Arching your back off the bed with a choked cry, withering as you were close to a climax.

You secretly didnt want to come this soon, nonetheless you often craved those fingers. He usually knew what buttons unhinges your needs. He did one time had his gloves on, the rest is left to the imagination.

Kylo stopped, you bit your bottom lip, shifting in dissatisfaction from the empty loss. Soon, not for long. He leaned in to brush his wet lips over your ears, huskily whispering, “So impatient.”

Kylos dick slid between your slick lips, teasingly. You collapsed with more moaning, restraining your hips from rutting into him with whatever strength you have left by this point.

You felt for his hand near your sides, intertwining them. His eyes flickered to yours, under gorgeous eyelashes they were full of arousal and dominance structure. You liked the idea that you made him this wrecked. And, it was for your eyes only.

Chests heaving with clear anticipation, you smiled caringly. He took it as a next step, pushing forward.

It was satisfying to watch him snap his head back, His hair falling behind in waves, groaning at the hot feeling of you. The urge to grip his hair was irresistible, however You were busy clutching your hands. You missed the physical interaction. You sighed contently. This is what you needed. You need him. All of him.

Not waiting a minute, he thrusted; forehead aligning with yours, beads of sweat appearing. He deeply inhaled when you thrusted in sync.

Any or all of both your higher thought process was diminished.

Sinking completely into you, you couldn't contain the moaning. Your skin prickled and your heavy legs tightened, hearing the constant slick on your fluids mixing, and your shivering skin slapping together. You felt filled and open to him; it was such an accelerating, inexorable pressure.

Deliciously, Kylo muttered, “You're wonderful.”

You wanted to caress him with fondness, cover him with your lips and love, make love with compassion. You did, but your mind was mainly on the intoxicating feeling of him pushing in and out intensely. You loved the slight painful edge, the unnatural bliss of it all. It unraveled you quicker.

It instead made you squeeze him closer, dirty sounds escaping from deep in your throat making Kylo flush red with extortion from your lusted actions.

Voluntarily, he pressed harder, deeper. A sharp gasps left your mouth. Kylo bent lower and bit your nape, adding more bruises to the blossoming bites, all decorating your neck.

Relentlessly, his hot dick pounded you to a glorious climax. Shrieking, you saw those miraculous stars. The triumphant sensation was beautifully blinding.

Kylo helplessly quaked through his orgasm. The fluids splattering your thighs, dripping to the sheets.

He carefully withdrew from your marked body, sweat having the strands of his hair stick to his frame, preoccupying his eyes to earnestly watch you go through your aftermath of a crumbled mess. Your pulse finally calmed. The heat dimmed.

Anxiously, you lifted your body up and sheathed your arms intensely around his waist. You didn't care if you were exhausted, and ignoring imperceptibly fluids dripping between your legs, you were positively fulfilled.

He placed his chin on top of your head, surprisingly returning your warm compassion.

Gravelly, Kylo asked “Why do you stay?”

You smiled into his familiar chest, your voice laced with devotion.

“Because, you and me feed off each other. We need each other. If not, we'll fall apart.” You closed your eyes. “We may have chosen this life, the dark. But, I can't resist you, all this. You're toxic, but I can struggle with such poison.”

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, im glad I made this. 
> 
> I read the first reader insert on here this morning (go read it!) and I wanted to be apart of the bandwagon, like we need MORE reader insert with sexy/whiny Kylo Ren ;D (I cant make more, I have requests to attend to...)
> 
> Dont be afraid to write some of your own fangirls/boys xx


End file.
